The present invention relates to a frame structure of the type having an open top and an open bottom and adapted to be mounted on a base to form an upstanding retaining wall. Frame structures of the type mentioned are well known for the purposes of storage and transport of goods where the base is often in the form of a pallet or may indeed be another frame structure which itself is mounted on a pallet so that the overall height of the retaining wall provided by the structures is increased. Typically the frame structure will be of a rectangular configuration in plan. The structure may also be collapsible into a substantially compact and flat pack to facilitate transport and storage of the structure when not in use. An example of a frame structure having these latter characteristics is disclosed in our British Patent Publication No. 2,179,320.
With a frame structure of the type referred to above, it is desirable that when two similar such structures are mounted one on the other to form a hollow column, the overall assembly of the frames should have a stable configuration so that the individual structures are unlikely to be inadvertently dislodged during the use. Furthermore, this desirable characteristic of assembly should be achieved in a simple, inexpensive and convenient, straightforward manner without the necessity of using tools or ancillary equipment and yet permit the frame structure to be removed from the overall assembly in a similar straightforward and convenient manner. It is an object of the present invention to provide a frame structure which satisfies the aforementioned requirements.